Blueberry Muffins
by Rosey-94
Summary: A story about a girl from a mysterious background, and things are just starting to unravel. Please, Please comment so i can know how it's going. Thanks!


1. The Beginning 

I walked along the platform, as I pictured these sights for the last time. I could say I'd miss this place, but that would be a lie.

My old, tattered school bag dragged along the floor as I took a short cut through the train station. This was my favourite part of the day, the time when everyone had a good outlook on the coming events, surely to be shattered as the afternoon arrived. I wasn't one of those people, I generally TRIED to put up a fight to keep my spirits high, but it didn't always go to plan! The smell of the fresh blueberry muffins really put me in a good mood as I passed the Starbucks. I had never realised before, but there were so many people lined up outside, most of them were people wearing suites and carrying briefcases, the kind that you always imagined that would linger there, waiting for there beloved coffee fix. I was now in sight of my school, on any other day I would be sighing at this moment and convincing myself I had some kind of illness, so I could turn around and go home. But today was different; I didn't feel that need which was a bit surprising, but not entirely.

It was my last day here, before me and my family went off travelling again. I'd almost settled into this little cosy village, Charlesworth, it was a place I had come to grips with and began to adore, I'd spent more time here than I had anywhere else. My mum always wanted to travel we were constantly moving, country to country, we could speak many languages, but my brother Lawrence didn't really get the chance to flaunt it, as he hardly ever spoke. I gently pushed the large, shiny, black school gates, and set one foot on the wet, grey floor. Lawrence was gliding majestically about 10 feet behind me, I had always been so jealous of my brother. He'd always been the one, who everyone admired. Lawrence didn't really give anyone the time of day, he hardly ever spoke to anyone, and I think in our whole time together he'd spoke to me about 9 times, that's it! We'd never even had a full conversation for god sake! But I didn't hold it against him, mum had said he'd never been the same since dad died, but who knows?

Sally greeted me as I made my way up the school steps, I hadn't noticed until now that it was quite cold. I shoved my arms through my blue anorak, not taking care to sort out my uniform underneath. "So, what are you doing this weekend?" Sally asked in her sweet French accent, Sally had moved here a year ago about the same time as me, and we'd immediately formed a bond, not as much as her sister Genevieve seemed to have bonded with my brother!

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh, sorry I forgot you were leaving" she said in response to my gesture. We sat on the steps as it gently started to rain, then so unexpectedly the bell rang, making me jump slightly.

The day dragged on, like it was playing some cruel trick. As I walked down the corridor William with his long blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes briskly walked up to me, why is he coming up to me? Why is he bothering with ME? William was the new kid, which certainly took the edge off me. He was the one all the girls like, the one they all drooled over and dreamed about, and now he was walking up to me and striking up a conversation, it was weird! "Hi…Amber" said William, his voice was warm and a huge smile spread across his face as the words just rolled out. I could feel every ones eyes burning into my back as we walked, maybe he just felt sorry because I was leaving? Or maybe he just had decided to give me a try? Maybe he thought I was interesting? Unlikely. "Hi" I replied a little bit more enthusiastically than I would have liked, William laughed as he looked down to the floor, "I heard you were leaving" this time he sounded a little more serious, "yeah" I tried to match his tone of seriousness myself "my mum hates being stuck in the same place for too long, she feels to trapped, you know, well I suppose you don't" this time it was my time to laugh, but my laugh was more of an awkward laugh, it wasn't that I felt awkward I just felt as if I was making him awkward. Like a true gentleman, William proceeded as if he didn't notice my awkward laugh, and the fact that everyone was still staring "where are you going, if I may ask" I didn't mind that he'd asked, no one else seemed to bother, "Oh, erm, I'm just travelling to a few places, first were going to Scotland for a few months, and then were hopefully going to settle in France, hopefully! Sorry if I'm making you feel awkward" I apologised "I'm not used to having a conversation with someone like you". We'd reached the door of our class now but William stared at me with a questioning look, "what do you mean someone like me?"

"Well you know" I hesitated trying not to insult him further "someone who could have anyone as there friend, anyone on there side and yet, here you are talking to me" we both laughed at this, I tried not to make eye contact with him by looking down at my shoes, but when I looked up his was there staring in my eyes, "I think we better go in" he said, quite rightfully, I hesitated for a moment still looking into his chocolate brown eyes, "I think we better go in" he repeated this time with a sort of giggle in the background, I suddenly snapped out of my trance and put my hand onto the door handle "sorry" I said, quite embarrassed, I felt my face burn up into a crimson blush, before pushing the handle down and stepping inside the classroom.

The day seemed to pass quicker then, and with William always stood by my side. It was the end of school, as the bell rang through the corridors, we walked out into the sunlight, the light pink stone on my silver chain glistened as the light touched it, it looked fragile, but at the same time so strong. The chain I had on was my favourite, my dad had given it to me before he passed on, the only thing wrong with it was that the stone had a tiny split in the top which was only a few millimetres wide, but it kind of spoilt the novelty.

William insisted on walking me home, I didn't know where his sudden infatuation with me came from. I was glad I had spent my last day with him, even if I didn't know him that well, it was nice to have an outsider who I'd thought had no interest in my life, suddenly prove me wrong and dive right in, even he was just a bit too late.

As I got to my front door, I could feel the awkward silence creeping up on us again, like some sort of sly fox. We stood for a while, in silence. The silence was a nice silence, unlike I had been anticipating. Then suddenly William took my hand, he laid it in his big, rough, olive toned hand, and gently placed a long piece of paper into my pale, silky palm. He looked up with a soft, serene look on his face, "call me whenever you want, I'll always be there. Promise.". I bit my lip trying to control myself from going into hysterics. William smiled like he knew someone had to break the tension. Then, with a sweeping motion he turned and headed for the gate. I watched him as he strode down the street, turning back every few seconds to see if I was still there.

I entered through my front door, feeling a new sense of…pride almost! I'd found someone I felt I could confide in, even though I'd known him for less than twenty-four hours. It was strange but refreshing.

My mum and Lawrence were in the front room packing. We always left it till the last minute that was how we functioned. We zipped the cases up and wheeled them to the front door, everything was ready and we had to be at the airport in less than 2 hours, I took this opportunity to say my last goodbyes to my room, and to William. As I stumbled up the stairs I grabbed the phone and un-crumpled the screwed up piece of paper that I'd shoved carelessly in my pocket, when I was in the safety of my small room, I looked down at the piece of brown, wrinkly paper. There they were the eleven digits that stood prominently, as if waiting for me. I dialled vigorously as if my life depended on it. I heard the ringing, and suddenly became very nervous, and then the inevitable happened he answered, "Amber, hello" how was he so sure it was going to be me? This question amused me, but I managed to proceed anyway "William, I just wanted to say bye, properly. I'm leaving soon so…" then there was the silence, the one I'd tried to avoid.

"Before you go" he said in a slow solemn voice "I just want you to know, I really enjoyed today and even though it wasn't long, it left a lasting impression" I felt my eyes start to water, I felt my stomach start to tingle, and then before I knew it, I was crying. Tears were everywhere, the phone was wet, and I just couldn't stop. How could someone I hardly knew inflict so much sadness? "Amber, calm down I'm sure we'll see each other some day, I'll make sure of it, I know it, I promise" He was promising so much to me and he was so sure, that couldn't help but I believe him. "I-I-I-I've g-g-got to go, we ne-n-need to be at the-the-the airport soon"

"I'll miss you Amber, really I will. Bye".

Then the line went dead.

I fell onto my bed and buried my face in the pillow, I needed to control myself but I felt helpless, I was like a child, It was like I was 5 again. I pulled myself together enough to sit up and stop crying, I wiped my face and changed my wet clothes.

"Amber, hurry up, we haven't got all day!" My mum always got agitated on these occasions. "I'm coming" I shouted back she didn't respond. I galloped down the stairs making a lot of noise as I went.

The front door was open and Lawrence and my mum were stood outside holding the cases in there hand. The house was bare as I passed it, to be honest it had never been that full, my mum didn't like to get settled. I grabbed the keys and closed the door behind me. Lawrence handed me my case and I made my way to the awaiting Taxi.

The journey felt long, longer than it was. My mum was jumping up and down slightly in her seat, Lawrence was silent…per usual, and the taxi driver was trying to make conversation, with no chance of it succeeding! My mind was wandering from worry to worry, but mainly on the one. Would I really see William again? I knew it was stupid to be thinking about it so much, friends grew apart all of the time, friends who had been together for years, and it wasn't even if we knew each other that well. "Amber" Lawrence whispered to me, startled that he was actually starting the conversation, I replied "Oh, erm…yeah?"

"You don't have to sound that surprised" he laughed "I do speak when I need to" I felt like a fool for thinking that he wasn't a real person, who could tell what surprised sounded like.

"Sorry" I said rather embarrassed "I was just in a world of my own"

"You often are" at least when he spoke, he spoke the truth

"Anyway what did you want to say?"

"Just, you don't have to be worried you know it'll be fine" he made me feel better with his assumption.

"Oh no, I'm not worried about moving, you know I'm used to it by now"

"I wasn't talking about that".

How did he always seem to know, it had happened on many occasions. Every time I talked to him, he made some sort of statement that seemed like he'd been listening in on my conversations. I wondered at that moment if he had been spying on me from outside my bedroom door, I hope he hadn't because that would mean he'd heard my emotional farewell with William. I dismissed the thought that Lawrence had been listening, because even though we didn't entrust each other with every little detail, I still trusted him. He was my brother after all.

I peered out of the back window of the Taxi and saw a familiar blue Ford Fiesta; I saw it nearly everywhere I went. I was sure it was the same car because I'd seen it almost enough to memorise the registration number, the people must have been locals to Charlesworth, but now it seemed strange that halfway towards Manchester airport I saw them here, exactly where I was. It must have been a coincidence but I couldn't help thinking about it. The Taxi made grinding noises as the driver changed gear, I looked up above his head and saw the metre slowly creeping up, it would cost a fortune but I insisted I would pay some of it, even if my mum tried to stop me forcefully.

Since dad died it had been mine and Lawrence's job to look after mum, and keep her occupied. This wasn't hard to do because she didn't need a lot of stimulation, she was a very simple person my mum, she'd been left with enough money from our dad and various other family members, that she could provide for us all, while still fulfilling her dream to travel.

We pulled up outside of the airport and waited for the driver, "that'll be thirty pounds forty two pence please", I had been right it was a fortune, but the man who was staring back at me, the man with the shaved head and dull facial features seemed sorry, his hand was out reached with his palm facing up, waiting for his pay. My mum handed him some money and I give him the other half, she didn't even fight about it, or stop me from giving it him, she just got out of the Taxi as if it was suspected. I looked behind me as I stepped out of the car, and sure enough the blue ford fiesta was pulled up right behind us. Three People clambered out of the car. First came a petite women grinning happily, she had strawberry blonde hair and her arms were dotted with freckles. Secondly, a tall scruffy man stepped out of the car. He had shoulder length blonde locks and stubbly facial hair, his deep brown eyes stared straight in front of him and his eyebrows were furrowed, as if he was frantically searching for something. Then lastly came a breath taking beautiful creature, tall but not as tall as the first man. He had piercing blue eyes, and black chin length hair. His glossy mane looked smooth and straight, and he had a sweeping fringe that framed his face perfectly. I stared in amazement and his chalky white features, I couldn't take my eyes away, and as I stared our eyes met. He smiled a smile that seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it. I tore my eyes away as fast as I could, and I flushed as I tried to get to grips with reality.

"Amber please try to hurry we haven't got all day"

"I know mum the case it just really heavy"

"Oh yeah blame the case Amber, that's original!"

"Shut up Lawrence just 'cos you think your superman pfft!"

Lawrence laughed; he seemed to take sarcasm well. Today was the most I'd ever heard him speak, and it was nice! Nice feeling that I had a normal brother, a brother I could annoy and fight with for a change.

We dragged our luggage through all the appropriate places, we went through the check through all of the detectors, and now we'd settled in the departure lounge. Lawrence kept nudging me, I tried to ignore him but soon it really got on my nerves.

"Ger off!" I nagged hoping the words would get through to him.

"I'm not purposely trying to bug you, you know!"

"I think I liked it better when you didn't speak!" I hoped my words hadn't come out harsher than I'd meant them to be.

"Oh, some ones a bit touchy, fine if you're gunna be like that, I won't tell you!" these words really annoyed me I hated it when people wouldn't tell me something, I knew if I didn't get it out of him now I'd be thinking about it all day.

"Fine I'm sorry" I apologized but not very convincingly "now tell me!"

Lawrence smirked "It's nothing big you know" he signalled towards the three people sat directly across from us, I recognized them, and I guess he did too.

"Are they following us or summat" he laughed

"I dunno, they seem to be everywhere we go!" my tone wasn't as relaxed as his was.

"Amber, we seem to have our very own stalkers" he replied now in a whisper "how interesting" he laughed again, in his gravely voice. I couldn't help but laugh too, but it wasn't a ha ha laugh, it was more of an 'oh my god, what if they are actually following us' laugh.

We wheeled our cases all along until we got to our gat, more waiting I suppose it was. While we walked, which seemed like an endless walk, I was staring behind me. Just checking. And of course, they were there. Always following, every step we took.

I sat in my seat feeling increasingly un-comfortable. I think my mum and Lawrence had noticed, but they didn't want to say anything, just in case I got offended.

"D'you want anything Amber?" my mum's sweet voice rang through my ears; it was nice to hear calm voice, now that the chaos was nearly over.

"No I'm fine mum, thanks" I reassured her.

I could hear low whispers in my ears, but I didn't know where they were coming from. I closed in on one conversation, and focused intensely.

"We'll be on the plane soon, and they'll be no more suspicion" this mans voice seemed very certain but a worried voice replied.

"Are you sure? I think she's catching on, I really do" the replying voice was so smooth and sweet, again something I recognized but couldn't quite place.

"Trust me! Everyone else does" the voice laughed now and I laughed along, but then a concerned voice disrupted our cosy laughter, and whispered something.

"Quick she's looking" it said, I didn't tune out just then, I hadn't heard enough of the voices.

"D'you think she can hear us?" the sweet voice said

"Yes…she's very gifted, gets it from her father"

That's when I decided to stop listening.

I looked around to find the source of the chatter, and instinctively looked ahead of me. The three suspicious people were all staring in my direction, and as I looked towards them, they are glanced at each other, with a worried look.

I tuned back into the chatter, and picked the right conversation. I was so glad I had an amazing ability to hear very well, it did help me a lot with all my prying and sneaking around.

I still looked at them as I listened. But as I listened, something strange happened, what I was hearing seemed to get to me, before they said it. It was like there'd been a time delay on my T.V. it was strange but I listened on anyway.

"She can definitely hear us" the woman said, her lips moved a moment after I'd heard her, the whole conversation carried on, like this. Not that much was said; they were too bothered about me listening.

"Mum, mum" I shook her lightly as I tried to wake her from her quiet slumber.

"What is it Hun" she said, not even bothering to open her eyes. I would of just told Lawrence, but he was gawping out the window, feeding his interest in planes.

"Just going toilet mum" I whispered now

"Okay darling, be quick the plane should be here soon"

I got up like a shot ready test my theory. I wanted to see if they'd follow me. And I was sure they would.

As I walked briskly towards the toilet, the tall blonde, who looked like the leader got to his feet. I had been right all along! They were following us! I didn't know how safe my plan was now, but if anything went wrong, I was sure I could resolve it.

I hid around a corner, and waited for him to turn.

"Are you following me?" I snapped, as our faces met.

"No!" He lied, you could see right through him.

"Yeah right, I see you every where I go, but Oh no, you're not following me" me sarcasm was strong and visible in that sentence and he seemed to notice.

He Laughed.

"Why does everyone laugh" I asked "do I not do sarcasm well" laughing was not the reaction I'd been hoping for, but he seemed to fine my response even more funny.

He gripped his sides, and managed at last to stand up straight. Gasping for breathe, he eventually answered my question.

"No you do it very well" He took another long breathe "I see now why he said you were a charmer"

"Who said I was a charmer?" I demanded, but at the same time I was feeling quite flattered.

"It doesn't matter right now, we'll get to it later" he'd stopped gasping now, and his face was harsh and serious.

"So what does matter?" I asked, I seemed to be full of questions today.

"Well you want to know why were following you so I'll tell you"

"So you were following me" I whispered mischievously

"Are you going to let me talk or keep butting in? I hate people interrupting"

I shut my mouth, and told him without words. Just actions. To carry on.

"I knew your father" he explained "we were close friends, there are many things you don't know about your families past. Many things that were seen as too dangerous to tell you, but I think it's time now, time to fill in the gaps" He stared straight at me, but I daren't speak.

"You don't exactly come from here Amber. I don't just mean this country, I mean this world" I felt my eyebrows rise. I'd been called names before, but not from a grown man.

"I'm not kidding" he said, scrambling to get the words out "You come from a totally different place, more beautiful than here. At least it was." I couldn't help but intervene at that point.

"What D'you mean 'it was'" he shot me a sharp glance, and I immediately went back to being silent.

"Well Angalisa was a beautiful place, a place full of amazing Islands and beautiful country-side".

So that was the name of my beloved home. Angalisa. It was pretty, it sounded like a rare flower.

"You see, your family were highly adored. They were the royals favourite family, there safety almost, your family were amazing fighters. But then your uncle, your father's brother Crucia. Somehow something infiltrated him, turned him evil, very evil. Some say he was destined for evil, others say it was because he didn't share the Nightingale shared power".

Power I though to my self. Power! Was he totally mad, all the things he was telling me seemed utterly nonsense. But I listened on regardless.

"Anyway what ever you believe the next bit you can't avoid. He went out and killed, not only that he killed and O'Hara, Tanya O'Hara to be exact. The O'Hara's were another famous family in our world, and Tanya was her fathers pride and joy, he was distraught, and wanted to get revenge. Crucia returned to your family, but no one was waiting with open arms. No one wanted anything to do with him. So he turned red-eyed he gathered an army an evil army, his right hand man being a Werewolf. And his right hand woman and love interest being a vampire. All of them were delinquents that had been pushed out of there families, for committing unspeakable crimes."

"What!" I interfered "you're telling me that my uncle was a rampaging murderer, who was not just that, but also in love with a blood-sucking vampire?! Oh charming! You're MAD! Actually MAD!" It felt good to get it off my chest. I'd been sat there for so long in silence. But then I heard the consequences of my actions.

He was there. Looking down, his eyes squinting, and focused on me.

"I told you, I HATE interruptions" he growled in a low voice.

"Sorry" I managed to squeeze the words out, in a high pitch voice.

"Where's was I before I was RUDELY interrupted, by someone who can't keep her mouth shut" I looked down at my shoes, trying to not meet his gaze.

"Yes, Crucia went on a killing spree army in tact, he killed his family, your family. Then he went for the royals, but instead of killing them he used them for his own personal pleasure, as slaves he found it quite amusing" he sneered in disgust. Was silent for a moment, like deep in thought and then carried on.

"Lastly, he went for your father. Knowing he was the strongest of the family, and that he'd need more strength to overcome him."

I sighed, in disbelief. My father had been killed by his own brother, not of a heart attack as I'd been told. I was immediately filled with hatred for this man…Crucia, I could hardly think his name, let alone say it out loud.

"I know it's awful. But in Crucia's mind it was all for a good reason. The Nightingale treasure. Many hundreds of years ago, your descendants buried jewels, gold and money, and left clues to decipher. These clues were given to the Nightingale men. Crucia hadn't gotten his part of the deal, because he was un-wanted by the family, therefore your brother got it. Lawrence. As Crucia killed your family, he collected his prizes. There clues. But before he got the chance to get to your father, your father hid his clue, in the form of a necklace, which he passed on to a beautiful baby girl".

As the words sunk in, my hand grasped my necklace, the on my father had given me, it was special after all. Very special!

"Now you see why we have been following you Amber, trying to guard you from harms way. You don't always notice were there, we are shape shifters, we come in many forms"

I couldn't help but believe not, it all seemed to click into place, every single detail.

"You know your old hamster, Bradley? That was Priscilla my wife, she wanted to keep an eye on you. And your old cat Bailey? That was me, two is better than one!"

A smile grew and widened across his face, the truth had only just soaked in but I thought I was taking it well. But what about the other boy where'd he been in this mapped out plan, the boy that seemed so familiar.

"And Kal" he said, peering round the corner. He was looking at the boy I had wondered about. Then my thoughts were elsewhere, away from the whole situation. Kal, I thought, what an unusual name, but a nice one none the less.

"You know him, he'll seem familiar to you, but not in the form he is now. Try and picture him with platinum blonde hair, and dazzling chocolate hair, then it might click".

The un-named man started to walk away.

"Stop" I shouted, he turned quickly as shocked to hear the volume of my voice as I was.

"What's you name?" I asked, feeling a bit foolish at how I'd reacted. I was still holding my necklace which he seemed to notice, so I dropped and looked straight at him.

"Eli" he mumbled, and then he turned away and walked back towards Priscilla and Kal.

"Amber, Amber" I could hear Lawrence calling me.

"Over here" I called back.

"Oh there you are" he replied "I thought we'd lost you" no that what he was hoping.

"Well hoping, actually" he laughed, that had answered my question.

"We're boarding now, come on"

I trailed behind Lawrence, pondering the new information I'd just collected.

As I walked past Eli and his companions, it clicked. Eli was right I did recognize the boy called Kal, but not looking as he did now. When he was a bit shorter, with blonde hair and brown eyes, but even now he still had the same dazzling smile.

'We're shape shifters' Eli's words rung in my mind. It couldn't be, but it was! The boy Eli had called call Kal was actually, my _**WILLIAM!**_


End file.
